In the Dark Streets of London
by ravellmist
Summary: Ciel with OC! Lenore, Ciel's new fiancée will have to prove to him that she is not like other high society girls. Mature only later on.


Hey guys! This is not my first work, but its quite different from the ones I usually make. First, because I wrote this for a english essay, which explain the SAT based words with their meanings beside them. Also, I plan on continuing the story, but I would really like if comments/reviews were made, because for me, it means that at least someone is reading it. Also, I am going to change a little big the story line of the Manga, yes this is based on the manga, not the anime, so both my work and the original plot would match. Thanks a lot for reading this, and I trully hope you will enjoy it as much as I did!

Still tentative about why she was doing such job, Lenore stepped into the dark passage, plummet (fell) on the water puddles resting quietly on the forgotten street and bolster (supported) her weight on some wooden crates discarded on the sides of the buildings that darkened the alley. Cringing when seeing an enormous rat, she continued her journey through London's 19th century city.

Resignation filled her mind when the pale girl saw her objective coming into view. But, when thinking about it, resolution was all that was left for her and tenaciously (holding fast) to that idea, she moved on. Getting closer to the door, she noticed a white-grayish smock coming from under the passage. Lenore tried and heeded (listen) to what was being said, but was curtail (cut short) when a hedonist (pleasure seeker) from the drug came out of the establishment. Oblivious to the cerulean haired boy watching her from within the streets' shadows, the black haired girl marched to the podium where a young epicure (bon vivant, gourmet), seeing as how many exotic fruits and cheeses were; together with a glass filled with something of a deep red sat next to him. A tenuous (slender) bird flew above her, its plumage dancing with the new wind that filled the room. Oblique (not straight or direct) sets of eyes turned their dim attention to briefly look at her, turning away when noticing it wasn't something truly important for their drugged brain to comprehend. With a slight nausea, she took more steps towards the young man that was now looking at her with full attention.

"What an accolade (honor) to have such a beautiful girl, maiden, here", the man said with bombast (pompous language).

While talking, the man's gaze made its way to the girl's body, taking in her simple dress in the latest fashion; hugging her slender hips that were slightly more curve than of the other girls. Her pale skin looked exotic with her deep brown hair that looked black in the dim light. Her light mauve lips, together with her black eyes full of dark eyelashes made the man strain from touching her or worst.

"Excuse me sir but I am looking for Mr. Phantomhive" she laconically (brief) said with an abstruse (incomprehensible) expression on her fair face.

Her voice was calm and almost inflexible, with a politeness that showed that even if her dress was simple looking and not from a famous store, that she was from a rich family that afforded a grand amount of money to educate her with the idea of a perfect husband and marriage in mind. That was probably the case then, if she came such long ways to this filthy and unknown street, something about their reputation going down or threatened mostly.

"I have nothing to do then, but to acquiesce (consent, agree). You wish to know if he is here, in my Opium Palace?" lamentation was evident on the tone of his voice. "Who is he to you, my dear? A friend, a lover, or maybe, a husband? What a lampoon (ridiculous) place this lady is in, and looking for a man!" his laugh resonant made all the drugged men their heads and laugh too, even if not knowing why, "Probably some old man that, not lucky to find a girl when young, decided to buy or invest on someone's family in hopes for a bride! That's why you said his name with no emotion on your voice, the only thing you care in this so called marriage is the reputation in can bring to your family! Such a kind and pure heart. But if you ever feel the need to forget everyone and everything, I will gladly accept to be your lover".

The girl's expression changed from indifference to one of anger. Yes, the young man was right. Phantomhive was her fiancé, but she knew he wouldn't be here to merrily have some opium. He was here, somewhere, at work. Obliterating those who went and were against the laws. The opium trade had become an enemy to the State, so it had to stop. And the young Earl was there to do so. It was his job as the so called 'queen's watchdog'. He would have the help of his family, if those weren't dead by a mysterious fire.

But, what about her? Lenore was here to help, for it was the first time he had ask something, anything, from her. And she was more than happy to help. It was now her duty as his fiancée to do anything in her power to help him in his fight against London's, and England's in general, underworld. Searching in libraries; talking with the wife's of the men he had to stop; quietly letting him go to travels without the usual blabber of a possible lover; she would do any of those for him. The girl trusted him and was deeply and madly in love with him too. She had heard of the arranged marriage he was suppose to have with Lady Elizabeth Middleford, but it was broke after the Viscount of Druitt asked for the girl's hand before both Ciel and Elizabeth were above the age where they could be together, be it inside a marriage or waiting for it, as she was with Ciel right now. But, inside her mind, she always thought she wasn't doing enough for him, that she could do something else that would prove to him that they would be together no matter what. And that's how she accepted his offer of coming here, and her job was to just get one question from the young opium dealer: what was the man's name, and if she was good enough, a confession out of him. And the job would be done.

"And who are you to talk about Mr. Phantomhive like that? Have you no respect?", Lenore asked in a sickly sweet sarcastic, but not noticed, voice.

"I am Lee Sang, my sweet girl! Someone much better for a lady like you than Mr. something you search for. Yes, I sell opium, but I am richer than many of these disgusting nobles." he shouted, screamed while laughing, think that the weak sweet voice was one of doubt about who was better for her, and that she would switch fiancés because of their wealth and fortune. Oh, and how wrong the young man was!

Swiftly getting inside the room, the boy that was standing outside, watching and listening as all the scene play, smirked when he saw his fiancée. She was strong, different from the other high society futile girls. Taking his blunderbuss gun from the back of his coat, he raised it to the man's head direction and said with a low chuckle:

"I, sir, am Mr. Phantomhive, and you are under arrest in the name of your majesty, the Queen."


End file.
